<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing a Hurt Heart by yusyed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533104">Healing a Hurt Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusyed/pseuds/yusyed'>yusyed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, ig you can say this is a little ooc but let rex feel again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusyed/pseuds/yusyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex thinks about the times before Dryar. Jenny is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing a Hurt Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/gifts">abyssalUpwelling</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenny flicked through the channels on TV, bored out of her mind. Everyone she knew, which included her siblings and her close friends, were out. Penny, on the other hand, was charging upstairs, leaving her on sleep mode. That left just her and Rex in the house, and Rex was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. She sighed in annoyance, seeing that nothing to her taste was on. After endless surfing, she found something decent to watch. She was glad, but failed to notice Rex next to her.</p>
<p>He was shaking, expression distressed as he was thinking about...something. Rex wrapped his arms around himself, before looking at Jenny, who was now eating a cookie. His lip quivered as he was having a conflict as to whether he should talk to Jenny about it or not. Rex eventually decided to do it, opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“Jenny?”</p>
<p>The woman in white turned to face him, swallowing her cookie. “Yeah, Rex?”

</p><p>The male became nervous, struggling to form the right words. “Could - Could I talk to you about something?”</p>
<p>Jenny frowned, sitting upright. “Yeah, sure. What is it?” There was concern in her tone.</p>
<p>“I’ve been…thinking, lately. About everything.” Rex began. “I love my new life here, and I’m not trying to say I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I really do, but…” He’d pause. “Do you ever feel like what you do isn’t enough for others?” Jenny tilted her head in confusion. “Sometimes, yeah? What do you mean, though?”</p>
<p>“I randomly remembered what Emmet said to me when we fought at Dryar. I really was something else back then, huh?” He laughed awkwardly. “He told me that opening your heart was the toughest thing someone could do, and I’m using his advice. I’ve been trying to open my heart to others again, and it seems to be working, but is it ever <em>enough</em> for you guys?”</p>
<p>“Of course it is. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve also been...remembering what everyone said to me when <em>I</em> was Emmet. About how I was too weak and that I needed to catch up with the times.” </p>
<p>Jenny noticed him shake more.</p>
<p>“Well I <em>have</em>. I’ve...hardened my heart for them, I’ve caught up with everyone. Hell, I changed my whole identity because of them!” Rex sounded desperate now. “And now...now everyone is saying that I don’t have to anymore? That I can be my own person? Where was that before I crashed into a deserted planet? Where were they, Jenny?”</p>
<p>Rex began tearing up.</p>
<p>“It used to be so damn <em>easy</em> for me to open up to others. I feel <em>useless</em>. Am I not good enough to love again?” He’d hold his head, tears now streaming down his cheeks. “I don’t get it. What am I doing wrong? Why am I still feeling this way?”</p>
<p>Jenny moved to him immediately, moving his hands from his head.</p>
<p>“Rex, you aren’t doing anything wrong. You’re trying your hardest and you’re genuine about your intentions, that’s what matters.” She’d rub the tears from his face, her thumb now being smudged in black. “As for why you’re feeling that way, I don’t know...but I do know that it’s okay to feel like that.” She wasn’t good at this stuff. Jenny really wasn’t, but it seemed to work somehow.</p>
<p>“You still like me even like this, right? Even if I used to be Emmet?”</p>
<p>Jenny gave a gentle glare. “Of course I still like you, Rex. Your past doesn’t determine who you are anymore, it’s what you do now. And what you’re doing shows me that you’re a strong and caring person.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.</p>
<p>“Besides, you’re family to me. I’ll never not like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>